The objectives of this research are twofold. First, we want to continue with the development of the chemistry and mechanization of the solid phase method of peptide synthesis. Second, we want to apply the synthetic approach to the study of peptides and proteins of biological interest. The total and partial synthesis of the parent compound and of suitable analogs can be used to deduce information about binding sites and catalytic sites of enzymes and can lead to a better understanding of the relation of structure to the mechanism of action of naturally occurring peptides and proteins.